Baphomet's Broccoli
by Hurricanehermus
Summary: A group of ghoulish friends bite off more than they can chew when they seek out the macabre in places they should never have set foot in.


live in a small town just outside of a major city in the eastern United States. My friends and I are deep into the macabre and spooky stuff. On a typical weekend it's not unusual to hear about how a group of us ghouls were poking around another spooky haunted building, abandoned graveyard or a particularly dicey stretch of interstate. Our favorite spooky spot, by far, is a place known as Queen's Garden Psychiatric Center. An imposing cluster of buildings way out in the middle of nowhere, abandoned since the mid nineties, and said to be haunted by the tens of thousands of patients who were brutalized during the one hundred and eleven years of its operation.

I had been turned on to Satanism by a popular podcast that my group of friends and I listen to religiously. I had picked up The Satanic Bible and The Satanic Rituals a while back, read them through and passed them around the gang. We were all itching to perform a black mass or one of the other rituals described in the books, and we all knew the perfect location. The top floor of the tallest building at Queen's Garden, building 93. The thirteenth floor.

We gathered the necessary items and planned everything down to the smallest detail, even chose a night with a full moon. Das Tierdrama was the ritual that we decided on. The one where all the participants wear masks in the shape of different animals and act as their portrayed beasts.

The whole thing went off without a hitch. It was exhilarating! We all actually had to fight to keep our composure as we left the ceremony chamber. Our organized march down the thirteen story staircase quickly turned feral. Human howling, roaring, and chittering became eerily realistic. Marching turned to jogging and then some of the beast began to bound down the steps three and four at a time. A few peeled off, sprinting away down the pitch black corridors of the decrepit building. By the time we reached the ground floor only my brother, breathing heavily under his wolf mask, strode next to me. I could only catch fleeting glimpses of the others, their animal forms darting past doorways and around corners just outside my range of vision.

Without a word, my brother and I headed deeper into the building, but that wasn't part of the original plan. We were supposed to leave directly after the ritual. But some force pulled us in. deeper and deeper, down another flight of stairs and into a windowless concrete basement. I couldn't see the others but i could hear them, skittering past us laughing like a hyena, slithering away hissing like a snake, growling like a grizzly bear challenging a threat. But it didn't sound like human vocal cords attempting to make the bestial sounds of their masks depiction. They sounded like the real deal. As if somebody had set loose a zoo in the room around us. My own brother let loose a howl beside me, a sound that could reduce the bravest of men to whimpering cowards with piss stains running down their legs.

I should have been terrified.i should have wanted to leave and find safety long before i made it to the basement. Back on the third floor when the bestial noises started to become too real. But i wasn't afraid. I was not confused by what was going on around me, as i should have been. I was there because he wanted me to be there. I was not afraid because he didn't want me to be afraid.

Standing three short steps in front of me was a mountain of a man. Six foot six inches of broad shoulders, thick muscle and obsidian black skin. An impressive set of ram's horns curled out from his head. He stood on cloven hooves and was covered in thick black fur from his waist down. A small fire on the ground behind him dimly illuminated the center of the cavernous room.

I fell to my knees in awe of his presents. The beasts edged closer around the dim ring of firelight. They weren't human anymore. They had all turned into actual beasts; a bear, a coyote, an owl, a raven... The big creature in front of me took a step forward, and then another one, and then he was inches from me, looming over me like death himself. His huge, throbbing, meaty cock pressing gently against my lips. I gave it a tentative lick, reaching out and gripping the base, deep within his fur. It must have been at least thirteen inches long and six inches around. I could barely fit the head of it in my mouth. Yet somehow when he grabbed a fist full of hair at the back of my head and forced me forward his shaft slid halfway down my throat. I gagged and the taste of blood filled my mouth. My new master did not like to be teased. He thrust my head onto his demonic dick again and again, going a little bit deeper each time. Eventually his massive black balls were slapping against my chin. He held the last thrust deep in my throat pressing my face into his coarse pubic fur. He held me there until the oxygen in my bloodstream depleted and i began to lose consciousness, but just before i slipped over the and edge into the abyss, he ripped his cock from me and threw me to the ground. I gasped for air between coughs and sputters.

"More" I said "i want more". I shuddered with ecstasy as he ripped the robes from my trembling body, and positioned me ass up face down. He was going to break me in half with that thing. As the tip of his dick pressed against my leather cheerio, I moaned loud with ecstasy, pressing back into it. I felt a deep burning sensation in my anus as he drove home his full length.it felt like he belonged there, like a part of me was missing before his tube steak was inside me. I grunted into the dirt as he pounded my comparably smaller frame into the earth, and I was only faintly aware of the rowdy animals tentatively entering the circle of light.

Without warning, I was lifted into the air. One powerful arm around my abdomen, his other hand gripping my throat. through the plump breasts now pressed against my back i could feel the deep vibrations of my masters roar, demanding obedience of the lesser bests. the vibrations rippled across his muscles, down through his cock, which was at the moment deep deep inside of me, and right through my prostate. I couldn't handle it any more, the urge was to much. Slowly, I slid my hand down to my own rock hard throbbing cock. Big mistake. As soon as my fingertips brushed against my dick i was harshly slammed back against the ground, a large muscular hand squeezing the air out of my throat.

"You will cum when i say you can cum, and not a moment before!" the demonic voice sending waves of pleasure down my ear canals.

"yes Master" i wheezed as he loosened his grip on my wind pipe. He then grabbed my thighs from behind and pushed my knees up into my armpits, reinserting himself into my aching hole. His supple breasts levitated just above my face. I could not help myself. I stretched my neck forward and began to suck on one nipple and then the other. He lowered his upper body so the full weight of his fun bags pressed into my face. If there was a heaven i had found it. A sudden sensation ran through my stomach and into my chest. I struggled against my masters firm grip and tried to give voice to a warning, but i was muffled by his big juicy breasts. Seeming to understand my body language, the demon grunted his approval and doubled the ferocity of his thrusting.

Ecstasy exploded through my body and I came hard all over the demonic titties and myself. My core muscles spasmed violently in the remaining minutes that it took the demon to cum. He filled my ass so full of cum I thought I might rupture. But then he pulled his still semi-stiff cock out of me and a stream of thick, white, steamy liquid fallowed.

"I expect you to last longer next time mortal." my master commanded as my vision blurred and I slipped into the abyss of unconsciousness.


End file.
